battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Storms on the Horizon
~ This is a fanfiction by BigTimeAwesomeness. It is Part 1 of the Lost God Saga. This part is a little confusing at the end, so don't say I didn't warn you. This story is NOT a romance, but it will have some romantic stuff in it. Chronologically, it takes place after the events of "Airi Dumps Vazase." The characters are Yuzuki, the goddess of the moon, Romani, the goddess of video games, Tsukiko, a young Lunarian, Akina, the goddess of the sun, Haruka, the minor goddess of beauty, Damus, the god of love, beauty, and swordplay, and all the other guests at Akina's party I'm too lazy to put here. The sun rose on another day. Damus smiled. He sat on the front step of his house, watching the beautiful sunrise. Of course, he had seen millions, but this had become a daily tradition for him. Drinking three gallons of coffee was too. As he walked inside his house, and he saw a note on the table in his kitchen. Confused, he picked it up and read it. :: Damus, :: Romani and I borrowed some of your donuts. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and a friend of ours Akina is having a party at her house this afternoon. Haruka's coming. Hope you can make it. It starts at 6 o'clock. :: Sincerely (Kinda), :: Yuzuki. :: P.S. Can you make some chocolate donuts for tonight? We're tired of stealing, I mean borrowing, jelly donuts. Damus smiled. Ever since he met Yuzuki and Romani, they had been sneaking into his house while he had been sleeping and stealing his cookies. He found out from Tsukiko that Yuzuki hated sugar cookies, so he had been making them and putting them out every night for them to steal. But what popped out at him when he was reading the letter was Haruka. The most beautiful goddess he has ever seen. He had met her a couple of times before, and fell in love with her instantly. And if she was going, nothing would stop him from being there too. He walked up to his bathroom and stepped inside. He was a mess. He had no shirt on and his hair was a rat's nest. There's was no way he was going to the party like this. He put on his running shoes, went for a run, came back, took a shower, put nice clothes on, and headed to Akina's house. ::: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akina had never been happier in her life. Her life had been horrible ever since Vazase and Airi started dating. She nearly exploded with joy when she heard they broke up, but when they got back together, life had become horrible again. But, with Vazase's mysterious disappearence, Airi and Riso, among others, went to look for him. Which meant the smell of true love in her house was gone. To celebrate, she invited everyone she knew over to her house for a party. She had spent the past few hours cleaning her house for the party, and now it was 6 o'clock, so the guest would start arriving. Over the next thirty minutes, people were arriving: Shadow, Kaiyne, Yumeko, Kaze, Mitsuo, Epona, Tsukiko, Disco, Kouki, Romani, Aiko, Loka, Harina, Kiku, Miku, Khione, even Orochi and Kaoru. Eventually, all the guests she had invited were there. Except two: Damus, the mysterious god who made amazing food, and Haruka Eventually, a knock sounded from the front door. She opened the door. Standing before her was Damus, tall and muscular. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, black pants, a black jacket, and a dark red tie. He has brushed her usually-messy brown hair and his green eyes were gleaming. "Hi," he said, his bright white teeth blinding her for a moment. "Hey," she replied, flinching. "Glad you made it." He stepped inside the house, looking around for something. Seeing him, Akina asked "Are you looking for something?" "Uh...." he said. "Yeah. Is Haruka here?" "No, not yet." "Oh ok." He then walked off to enjoy the party. Akina smiled, smelling a faint smell of love. He likes her, she thought, but it isn't true love. Smiling, Akina walked off as well, where she joined in a game of spin-the-bottle. What she didn't notice was the dark purple lightning flashing in the dark gray sky..... (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spin-the-bottle is a fun game. I've played it once before. It was wonderful.....XD) ::: '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' At midnight, all the guests began leaving. One by one, they all left until only Damus and Tsukiko remained. "I can't believe Haruka didn't show up," Damus muttered. "Hey," Tsukiko replied. "There'll be other parties. I'm sure she'll make it to the next one." "Thanks." After a few minutes of talking, Akina stood up from the kitchen table and looked out the window. It was still raining. But she saw something. A figure. He was standing in the rain staring at the house. "Umm...." Akina said. "I'm gonna go check something out in the garden." "Ok," Tsukiko said. Akina stepped outside, and walked up to the figure. It was a tall man. He had dark skin and glowing orange eyes. He had a black robe on and a sword was hanging at his side. He looked down at her. "Greetings, Akina," he spoke in a deep, gravely voice. "H-how do you know my name?" Akina replied. "I am omniscient, I know everything." Akina drew her sword that she carried for protection. "Why are you here?" "To give you a warning. The Destroyer is returning from the Underworld to reclaim control of his army from his daughter, Orochi. He is stronger than he was before. All the gods must work together to defeat him and his army." "Who's the Destoyer? And what do you mean by 'before'?" The figure didn't answer. He turned to the house and spoke. "Norenas has spoken." "No, it can't be." Akina turned to see Damus staring at the figure, Norenas he called himself. Suddenly, purple lightning flashed from the sky and struck the figure. In a flash, he was gone. Damus ran over, his eyes wide in disbelief. "How is this possible? He's been missing forever." "You know him? Who is her?" Damus gulped. "If I'm right, we just encountered Norenas, the Lost God, who's been missing for 200,000 years." ::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Confused? Heh heh heh. Don't worry. It'll all make sense in the second part: "Damus' Confession." Keep watch for it. Author's Note: Nothing to say, really... ''~ BTA '' Category:Fanfictions